friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Double G
Greg Grape, mostly reffered to by his nickname "Double G", is is the weakest, but the most intelligent member of the Ed Trio & one of the three wielders of the Elements of the Great Spirits & represents the Element of Duty. Appearance Double G appears to be a purple colt unicorn with a filly's nose, his mane is like Twilight Sparkle's hair, but only blue & Double G has a blue clean tail & he wears a white hat. His cuite mark is still unknown, but it will reveal in the epilouge of the Ed Trio's Story. History Double G was born in Fillydelphia & when he's 10 years old, he was moved to Manehattan along with his parents, but when Double G goes inside his new Apartment, his parents suddendly dissapears, he thought that his parents we're kidnapped. So for the next 5 years, Double G have being living alone in his Apartment in Manehattan along with 2 best pals, Ed Wreck & Eddy Green who they also have their parents kidnapped by the same mysterious force. Personality Double G is a rather scrupulous, but kindly and good-intentioned youth. Docile and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community and, with his love and desire for order, occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Double G is something of a "goody-two-shoes", wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Double G is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Double G lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, however. Exceptionally precocious, Double G is a promising young inventor with an interest in the sciences. Although clever and perceptive, his foresight are often denied by an insidious Eddy Green. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. He even volunteers himself to stand up against the antagonists & villains, like Nightmare Moon, Trixie, the Diamond Dogs, Discord & Garble. Abilities Like every unicorns, he has unicorn magic abilities. Friends Add your fanon characters here if your a friend to Double G *Ed Wreck (best friend) *Eddy Green (best friend) *Crystal Night (friend) Enemies Add your fanon character here if your an enemy to Double G *Angry Ogun Quotes *"Summer rains, you can never predict them" (when the rain stops) Gallery Double G.png|Double G Triple Beast (Double G's Night Form).png|Triple Beast (Double G's Night Form) Trivia *He apparently loved to be organized, neurotic and analytical. *He is one of the first 3 pony characters to be created by Spongebob100 Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Males Category:Content (Spongebob100)